


star light, star bright

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [82]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Scandal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger tries to kill Michaela, and she is fucking <i>done</i> with Philadelphia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star light, star bright

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/138585473730/a-stranger-tries-to-kill-michaela-and-she-is)

A stranger tries to kill Michaela, and she is fucking _done_ with Philadelphia. She’s done with the endless murder plots and cover-ups, done with having to trust classmates who may or may not murder her on a given Friday, she’s just _done_.

The internship offer from Olivia Pope & Associates comes like a blessing, like they somehow knew her application was the one attached to a desperate girl in an already packed room. She tells Professor Keating she’s going to California, and leaves early just in case Frank was going to tail her to the airport. She knows it won’t be enough if they really try to find her, but she’s hoping they have bigger things to worry about.

In D.C. she starts going by her mother’s maiden name, Williams, though she can’t leave her first name behind. It’s a decent enough compromise, and sitting in her new office, she feels safe. (She can’t remember the last time she felt safe, and that’s a brand of terrifying that has her buying two bottles of shitty tequila.)

Olivia Pope is every wet dream Michaela has ever had about an authority figure that she pretends to forget upon waking. She’s immensely powerful, gorgeous beyond belief, and she actively fights for Good. She’s like a warrior angel, and Michaela isn’t afraid to admit she’s more than a little in love with her off the bat.

(Alone, she remembers this is how she felt about Annalise in the beginning. How she wanted to be just like her, how she ignored the warning signs, how she-

But Olivia wasn’t like that, she couldn’t be like that.)

.

In her defense, Michaela didn’t expect to spend so many long evenings alone with her ridiculously attractive, in every single sense of the word, boss. But Huck was teaching Quinn how to do the stuff Michaela didn’t like to think about, the stuff too close to being back in Philly. Abby, Harrison, and Stephen always found the time for threesomes- apparently deciding the right time was when Huck and Quinn were already gone. Leaving Michaela alone with Olivia, and biting her tongue half the night.

The most common question she wanted to ask was, _why the fuck is the triad allowed to leave before we’re done- or you’re done?_

She never does though, and as the days pass it becomes more and more apparent that Olivia constantly _needs_ to be working. Or not to be home. Or maybe both- either way, Michaela stays. (Before she would have asked. But she can’t risk losing this internship, of being sent back to a certain hell.)

Abby pulls her aside once to thank her for staying late, and it finally clicks that she was hired to keep Olivia company. And _that_ prompts a million inappropriate dreams into creation.

But it also justifies her use of space in a way it hadn’t before. Michaela no longer feels like she needs to constantly prove her worth, for perhaps the first time ever. She doesn’t feel awkward about bringing food back to the office late at night, nor the friendly conversations she has with Olivia over pad thai. She’s still more than a little in love with her boss, but it doesn’t keep her up at night.

She’s a star now, not a shooting one, but a background twinkle.


End file.
